supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bones Family/Trivia
The Canadian vigintuplets are all fans of Rolie Polie Olie ''on Disney Junior. *Axel is allergic to peanuts *Axel's favorite food is Pound Cake *Ji-min's favorite dish is Patsingbu. *Leonardo is allergic to shellfish *Mikayla is allergic to Wheat *Alan and Felix's favorite animal is the beaver *Alan and Avery's favorite sport is hockey *Ai, Ku, Ayaka, Tomoyo, Mao, Sakura, Kenji, Daito, Takumi, Sota, Yoshi, Miyu, Kenta, Rina, Kouki, Megumi, Ren, Yuki, Yuta and Momoka are all fans of Pokemon *Ren's favorite movie is Pokémon: Zoaroark: Master of Illusiona *Daito loves to collect Pokemon plushes *Kenta's favorite movie is Pokémon the Movie: Black-Victini and Reshiram and White-Victini and Zekrom *Ku's favorite movie is Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Rina's favorite TV program is ''Pokémon: Best Wishes *Sakura's favorite video game is Pokémon White 2 *Tomoyo's favorite movie is Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys *Sakura's favorite movie is Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *Miyu's favorite movie is Pokémon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown *Ai's favorite off-broadway musical is Pokémon Live! She even has the CD album of the original cast *Kenji's favorite movie is Pokemon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest *Ayaka's favorite movie is Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias *Daito's favorite video game is Pokémon Battle Revolution *Kouki, Sota and Momoka's favorite movie is Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice *Yuta, Ku, Ai, Mao, Kenji, Daito and Takumi enjoy reading the Pokémon manga *Daito's favorite movie is Pokémon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back *Yuta and Takumi's favorite movie is Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One *Megumi and Rina's favorite movie is Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker *Ai's favorite movie is Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Yoshi's favorite movie is Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Yuki and Mao's favorite movie is Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Mao's favorite video game is Pokemon Black 2 *Rina's favorite hobbies are collecting Pokemon keychains, Pokemon trading cards, Pokemon plushes, Pokemon trading figures. *Takumi's favorite video game is Hey You, Pikachu! for the Nintendo 64 *The Japanese vigintuplets have Pokemon keychains, plush backpacks, cake toppers, battle launchers, video games, CDs, Pokemon wallets, stickers, towels, Pokemon tattoos, Talking Pokedex game, Pokémon Tomica mini cars, Pokemon sleeping bags, pokemon board games, Pokemon books, Pokémon flying discs, Deluxe Talking Pokedex, Pokémon stadium cups, Pokemon bath buddies, Pokemon jumbo stick-ups, Pokemon pinatas, Pokemon power bouncer balls, Pokemon DVD's, Pokemon baseball caps, yo-yo Pokeballs, Pokemon aviator cosplay hats, Pokemon trading card portfolios, dog tags, soft foam Pokeballs, pencils, Pokemon puzzles, Pokemon lunch bags, mini plushes, mini figures, Pokemon backpacks. They even each have their own Pokemon trick-or-treat pail and respective Pokemon Halloween costumes. *List of children who received nothing but coal in their stockings in Christmas 2030: #Diego, Sofia from the Mexican vigintuplets #Bruno, Audrianna, Gavin, Lawson, Kaelen, Kiel, Adaline, Adnoartina, Darniel, Honour, Lachlan, Elias, Jaylen and Coleen from the Australian vigintuplets #Daito from the Japanese vigintuplets #The Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy #Lotte from the German vigintuplets #Bendek, Bazyil, Filipina, Lolek, Truda, Aniela, Lilka, Jedrek, Stanislaw, Dobry, Agata, Otylia, Jedrzej, Jagienka and Zbigniew from the Polish vigintuplets #Joosuh, Shin, Joonsuh, Sang-Ook, Hyeonwoo, Kyung, Jin-Kyong, In-Su, Kwang-sun, Ye-jun, Hyo, Hae-Won and Eun-Kyung from the South Korean vigintuplets #Axel, Hugo, Vincent, Pierre, Yanis, Gabriel, Thibaut, Louise, Margot, Flavie, Maëlys, Ambre and Coline from the French vigintuplets #Dao from the Chinese vigintuplets #Manuel and Sergios from the Spanish vigintuplets #Jock, Rob Roy and Montgomery from the Scottish vigintuplets # *List of schools Daito (one of the Japanese vigintuplets) has been expelled from: #La Costa Valley Preschool and Kindergarten for # #Rancho Carrillo KinderCare for making the whole class watch a disgusting Internet video called "2 Girls, 1 Finger" #Nha-Laurel Tree Head Start for beating up a physically handicapped student # #Pilgrim Day Care Center for # #Redeemer by the Sea Lutheran Preschool for #Carlsbad Montessori School for # #Casa Montessori De Carlsbad for bullying a student with a birth defect # #Poinsettia KinderCare for #Brilliant Kids Montessori School for # #Christ United Presbyterian Day Nursery for #Sanderling Waldorf School for #Nha Carlsbad Head Start Center for making the whole class watch a disgusting Internet video called "2 Girls, 1 Cup" Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from